


Твоя любовь - это так красиво

by lenok_n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n
Summary: Soulmate!AU, в котором Луи и Гарри находят друг друга в любое время и в любом месте во Вселенной.





	Твоя любовь - это так красиво

В одну из их первых жизней всё заканчивается плохо.

Гарри стоит в первом ряду, у эшафота, и, не видя, смотрит, как Луи волокут сквозь беснующуюся толпу. На нём – длинная серая рубаха, не доходящая до щиколоток, и грубые башмаки, никак не соответствующие его титулу герцога. Без парика он выглядит моложе и привычнее, но здесь и сейчас Гарри предпочёл бы ощущать те робость и трепет перед знатным вельможей, которые были в самом начале. Что угодно, на самом деле, кроме того ужаса, что разрастается внутри.

Гарри хочет закричать, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы это прекратилось. «Свобода, равенство, братство» никогда ещё не виделись ему настолько жестокими. Может, выстрелить в палача из пистолета, спрятанного за пазухой. Или отвлечь внимание стражи на себя. Но Луи смотрит на него и еле заметно качает головой.

Луи не кажется испуганным. Усталым, измотанным допросами и заточением, но не сдавшимся. Гарри на его месте, скорее всего, бился бы в истерике, но Гарри – простой слуга, которому не светит встретить смерть под прицелом сотен алчных взглядов.

Он знает, что должен уйти. Они договорились об этом перед самым арестом Луи. Он знает, но продолжает стоять.

Гарри смотрит на него, не пытаясь запомнить черты лица. Он не плачет – слёз давно не осталось. Только нервная дрожь, которую нельзя списать на холод, взбалтывает внутренности. Со стороны он выглядит помешанным, как те оборванные монахи, выступающие на паперти, но на него никто не обращает внимания.

Луи ловит его взгляд на пару секунд, не дольше, и вот он словно действительно впитывает образ Гарри всей кожей. Губы Луи едва двигаются, но Гарри знает, что он говорит.

Гарри сжимает в кармане клочок надушенной тонкой бумаги и уходит прочь, не оглядываясь. Только вздрагивает, когда случайный возница едва не сбивает его у края площади. 

Этой ночью, при волнующемся огоньке свечи, горящей в его каморке, он бережно расправит письмо и, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо, перечитает его вновь. Он знает наизусть каждую выведенную в нём букву, каждый виток изящной подписи. До Луи он в принципе не умел читать, и кажется очень символичным, что на память остались именно написанные его летящим почерком строки. 

В самом низу, перед подписью, она.

Та фраза, которую Луи шептал ему в ключицы каждую ночь.

Та фраза, которую Луи произнёс сегодня, стоя на возвышении эшафота.

«Твоя любовь – это так красиво».

***

Следующая жизнь сталкивает их сотню лет спустя по разные стороны фронта.

Юг уже почти пал, и даже по самым пессимистичным прогнозам сражения должны были продлиться от силы полгода. Так себе утешение для Гарри, записавшегося новобранцем в армию Севера в первые дни войны. Хотя всё же лучше, чем ничего. 

Он так устал воевать. Устал даже просто вставать по утрам и брать в руки оружие, не говоря уже о полноценных сражениях и отходняке после них.

Позавчера они захватили Саванну, снова вынудив силы противника отходить дальше. Город сдался без особого кровопролития, но несколько десятков военнопленных сидят теперь в городской тюрьме. Сегодня как раз очередь Гарри дежурить.

Он одновременно и любит такие моменты, и ненавидит. С одной стороны, это так необходимая передышка, когда не надо ни куда-то бежать, ни стрелять в таких же людей, как он сам. С другой – глаза захваченных в плен были хуже их оружия на поле боя. Он старался лишний раз не смотреть на них.

Сегодня всё идёт точно так же, как с другими пленными в других городах. Они тоже давно устали от войны, но, в отличие от Гарри, ещё и понимали, что им не одержать победу. Вылинялая серая форма скрывала не только физические раны, но и те, которые не подлатать в госпитале. Они все были жертвами войны – и будущие победители, и теперешние проигравшие, с той лишь разницей, что как героев будут встречать лишь одних из них.

Гарри проходит по узкому коридору между камер уже раз в десятый, когда чувствует чей-то пристальный взгляд на своём затылке. До этого его внимание тоже что-то привлекало, но было скорее фоновым шумом. Он оборачивается и встречается взглядом с пронзительными голубыми глазами, разглядывающими его. Это заключённый из крайней справа камеры. 

Гарри смотрит на него внимательнее и замечает пустой рукав, болтающийся с левой стороны его тела. Поднимает взгляд выше и вновь сталкивается с этими глазами, отливающими сталью. У незнакомца от гнева краснеют скулы, словно он не привык к тому, что люди разглядывают его отсутствующую руку, но он не отводит взгляд. У Гарри возникает смутное ощущение, что они уже встречались раньше, и в то же время он иррационально уверен, что такого не было. 

Стайлс хочет подойти ближе, рассмотреть его во всех деталях. Может быть, даже коснуться его, потому что подушечки пальцев зудят от непонятного нетерпения. Он уже делает шаг вперёд, когда снаружи раздаётся грохот и сбрасывает паутину наваждения с его разума.

Он встряхивает головой, отгоняя дикие желания, и продолжает обход. Каждый раз, приближаясь к последней камере справа, он и ждёт, и боится, что странный незнакомец его окликнет. Этого не происходит, хотя кожа Гарри горит, как под прицелом.

На следующее утро взвод Гарри покидает Саванну.

*

Через восемь месяцев после окончания войны они случайно встретятся на благотворительном балу в той самой Саванне. 

Через пару недель Луи покажет ему рукопись своей первой книги, начатой уже после плена, и Гарри, прочитав название, словно наяву увидит тюремные стены, роскошные залы, серое небо Франции, крепкие объятия, обещания вечности и листок бумаги, хранимый у сердца.

\- Твоя любовь – это так красиво, - шёпот Луи прокатится по барабанным перепонкам, и Гарри растворится в следующем касании губ, прижимающихся к его.

Возможно, этот раз окажется более удачным.

***

В новую жизнь Гарри встречает Луи на седьмом сезоне шоу «The X Factor». 

Кастинг, судьи, отбор – и они оказываются в одной группе.

Гарри понимает, что его тянет к Луи, где-то на третий день проекта. До этого его сознание слишком затуманено стрессом и волнительной радостью, чтобы пытаться анализировать происходящее.

К Луи невозможно остаться равнодушным, думает Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Зейн постоянно касается Томлинсона, как Лиам ищет одобрение в его глазах, как Найл держится ближе к нему перед камерами. Гарри борется с желанием разогнать их и оставить его лишь себе, потому что понимает.

Гарри не помнит, как жил без Луи.

Кажется, они – лучшие друзья. Они ближе друг другу, чем остальные, они почти всегда спят в одной кровати, они делятся друг с другом своими тайными мыслями и переживаниями. (Хотя Гарри боится признаться в главном).

Ему снятся сны, в каждом из которых они – вместе. После таких снов он долго лежит неподвижно, пытаясь вспомнить детали, но это редко удаётся. Непривычная одежда, незнакомые места, какие-то киношные сюжеты – всё это делает честь его воображению, но не помогает бороться с одиночеством. Скорее, наоборот: в этих снах Луи любит его, а в реальности Гарри не уверен.

Они целуются время от времени, но Гарри не знает, значит ли это что-то большее.

Однажды ночью Луи будит его и, приложив палец к губам, тянет за собой. Гарри едва не слетает с верхнего яруса, торопясь слезть, но Луи ловит его и беззвучно смеётся, взъерошивая и без того торчащие в стороны кудри. Гарри краснеет, но волнение уже скользит по его венам, пока он идёт через спящий дом, держа Луи за руку.

Луи ведёт его наружу, в сад за домом. По периметру горят маленькие разноцветные фонарики, добавляя красок уступчивой темноте, а чуть дальше, среди подушек и покрывал, стоят две свечи. Гарри идёт прямо туда и видит, что вокруг них расставлены тарелки с его любимыми бургерами и пиццей, а ближе к левому краю расположилась ваза с ромашками. 

Пока он, открыв рот, рассматривает всё это, Луи успевает взять приготовленный заранее плед и набросить Гарри на плечи. На улице довольно тепло, но Стайлс благодарно кутается в мягкую ткань. Луи выглядит взволнованным, и у Гарри есть варианты по поводу происходящего, но он и сам слишком нервничает.

Они садятся на подушки, глядя друг на друга, и Гарри почти уверен, что не в состоянии проглотить даже самый маленький кусочек пищи. Впрочем, Луи, видимо, не думает о еде совсем. Он достаёт телефон из кармана джинсов, что-то ищет в нём и вновь поднимает взгляд на Гарри.

\- Я написал песню. Для тебя.

Гарри нелепо моргает и пытается что-то прохрипеть в ответ, но изо рта не вылетает ни звука. Луи улыбается ему и включает запись.

Секундное вступление в приглушённом динамике никак не подготавливает Гарри к чистому голосу Луи, раздавшемуся после:

\- Твоя любовь – это так красиво…

Дальше он слушает, не замечая ни вырвавшихся на свободу слёз, ни обеспокоенного взгляда Луи. Всё то, что росло и копилось в нём раньше, замирает под звуки наполненного эмоциями голоса. Все сны, все их смутные послевкусия загораются и обретают чёткость. Он чувствует себя переполненным любовью, завершённым и правильным, и ему не хватает лишь одного.

Гарри поднимается на ноги, выпутываясь из пледа, чтобы быстрее добраться до Луи, но Томлинсон уже здесь, рядом, притягивает к себе и целует его щёки, нос, губы, что-то шепчет и вжимается всем телом. Они стоят так, пока песня не заканчивается.

Луи аккуратно ослабляет хватку, чтобы взглянуть на него, и в его глазах Гарри видит бесконечность их будущего.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Два признания звучат одновременно, и это точно их история.

Гарри целует Луи, и свет далёких звёзд словно становится чуточку ярче.

В этот раз он его не отпустит и встретит с ним своё «навсегда».

Ведь их любовь – это так красиво.


End file.
